Through the Dark
by Aryll
Summary: Ame Naruki was your everyday teenage girl...until a strange marble came to her, her family was killed, and she was fated to meet the Ronin Warriors. Now she has to fight along side the boys against an evil being named Talpa… Mia and Ryo.
1. When You Came

Hiya, everybody. I gots me a Ronin Warriors story finally. I've been wanting to do one and I'm finally satisfied with how this one is coming out. Read and enjoy.  
  
-Aryll 3  
  
Through the Dark.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
I stumbled through the dark, feeling the pain of betrayal, of remorse, of hate, and of destiny….  
  
Wounds covered my body from head to toe. Bleeding crimson liquid. Bleeding my life away. I was tired, but I kept fighting. I didn't want to fight, but I felt I had to.  
  
All this pain had started with the strange marble I held in my hand. This accursed marble that brought only misery, but was capable of bringing justice. I wasn't sure that it could ever bring good. I doubted this orb of destiny. I hated the symbol of Will inside of its center, the symbol of the Heart. The strangest kanji sign I'd ever seen.   
  
Opening my hand, I stopped in my slow trek to gaze at the wine colored jewel. My honey colored eyes narrowed at the round object. "Why did you come to me?" I whispered bitterly.  
  
The jewel merely glimmered, the light shining out to the left. I frowned, looking up to where it was pointing to see rectangular lights twinkling in the distance. A house. Out here?   
  
I looked back down to the orb and shook my head before limping my way toward the supposed house. Watch this jewel lead me to some gangster's hideout and I get my ass blown to pieces, I thought with an ironic smirk.   
  
As I gradually made my way to the house, thoughts raced through my head. My whole family had died tonight. My brother. My sister. My mother. And my father. I had been out walking in the woods beside our house when I stumbled. It had been getting dark and I had lost my way for the first time.   
  
When I fell, I got back up to see a strange glow ahead of me. A wine colored glow and before I knew it, I was holding this marble. It was then a sudden sense of direction stilled in me and I found my way home.  
  
When I got home, everything was fine. My parents had been worried since I'd been gone so long and in the dark no less. I told them I got a little too far out and they told me to be more careful. After that, we had dinner and we went to bed.   
  
Everything wasn't perfect, though. That night, loud bangs sounded outside my little brother's window. Scared, he ran into my room and my parents got up to investigate. There were screams the next second followed by the horrible slicing of flesh and the squish of oozing blood.   
  
My sister ran from her room, she died next with only a piercing scream.  
  
Then the attackers came to my room and my brother, in a sweet moment of bravery rushed from my arms, trying to tackle the large and armored man before us. Another was behind him. My little brother had no chance.   
  
That orb that I had found came to me from my dresser top and I found myself dressed in some kind of deep purplish red armor. I was stunned but my armor seemed to talk to me, it alerted me to attack. And I did. But it was too late, my brother's neck had already been snapped.  
  
My family was gone. Anger consumed me and I faintly remember tears. I beat those bastards raw and they ran with their tail between their legs. I would never forget their faces, let alone their strangeness. One had a patch over his eye and wore a strange mask. The other had a outlandish deep green hair, his skin deathly pale against the moonlight that came in from my window.  
  
I would always remember them and once I was healed, I would hunt them down. And I would kill them. They would scream for mercy for what they had done.  
  
I glared down at my jewel as I felt a disapproving jolt from it. "You're not the boss of me, I'll say what I want. Stop being a goody-goody." I scolded, feeling stupid. I was talking to a damn jewel….it spoke well enough on its own anyways.   
  
I'm still not sure why this all happened to me. And I still wasn't entirely aware of my surroundings, just vaguely. I wasn't sure how I got here.   
  
The house loomed closer and closer as I made my way onto a dirt road, using that for an easier ascent to the glowing shelter.   
  
Why did my family have to die? How were they taken from me so fast? Why hadn't I gone mad yet? Why wasn't I dead?...The jewel. It was all the jewel's fault.   
  
Once those men had left, that strange armor had disappeared. Everything was so black. Everything. I found myself hating night when I used to love it. I didn't fear night…I only hated it. Hated it for what it had become. A hider of fiends. A shelter for killers. A safety for evil.   
  
I found myself on the doorstep of the home, my fingers aching as they were slammed against the door.   
  
I swayed, staring at the still closed door until light fell across my face and a figure stood there. Blue eyes, brilliant blue eyes gazing at me in shock.   
  
"What happened to you?" He asked. "Miss?"   
  
I stared at him. I lifted my hand with the jewel in it and I opened it.   
  
His eyes drifted down to the orb and they widened further. "Where'd you get that?" I heard him ask.   
  
"Ronin..Warrior.." I whispered and I felt the jewel speaking for me. It made me mad and I fought against its words, my vision consumed by blackness as I fell forward. I heard his voice, but it was only a congested droning. Nothing more.

  
  
"I think she's waking up, dude!" Came a muffled cry.  
  
"Really? I didn't know." Another voice replied sarcastically, kind of a British accent to it.  
  
I groaned, bringing a hand up to rub my eyes as I opened them slowly.   
  
"How do you feel?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
Images came flashing into my mind. All painful, all miserable. All the things I didn't want to remember. "I feel…fine." I spoke softly.  
  
"That's good, we had Sage here heal you." The voice said, which I now recognized as the boy from last night. The one I saw at the door.   
  
I finally took my eyes off the ceiling and looked at him. The same blue eyes and unruly black hair.   
  
He smiled at me. He looked concerned and confused. Turning his head, he looked to a boy with bluish black hair. "Kento. Go get Rowen."  
  
"You got it." The boy named Kento said, saluting to the command and leaving out the room's door.   
  
The boy shook his head and looked back to me. "Who are you?"  
  
I ran a hand through my hair. "Ame. Ame Naruki." I managed, looking to the other two boys still in the room. One had blonde hair and violet eyes, the other auburn hair, like mine, only my hair was a deeper auburn. His eyes were a blue similar to the boy with black hair.   
  
"Who are you?" I asked, slowly sitting up. He seemed a bit apprehensive at my movement but did nothing to stop it.   
  
"I'm..Ryo Sanada." He said pointing to himself, then the blonde. "That's Sage Date. And the last one is Cye Mouri." He finished, pointing to the auburn haired boy who smiled kindly at me and sent me a friendly wave.   
  
I looked around at them before leaning forward and rubbing my temples.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Ryo asked.  
  
I nodded slowly, letting out a deep breath. I wanted to panic, but something kept me from doing just that and upon opening my hand to rub my forehead I felt the warm surface of that dreaded orb.   
  
I blinked, holding it out in front of me. The three boys all stared at it with strange looks in their eyes. Ryo was about to speak but the door opened and a boy with blue hair entered followed by Kento.   
  
"Good, you're here, Rowen."   
  
Rowen, as he was called, walked over to stand next to Ryo, looking at me and then the jewel. "My name is Rowen Hashiba." He looked down to Ryo who nodded. "Where'd you get that jewel…?" He paused.  
  
"Ame." Ryo said.  
  
Rowen nodded. "Ame?"  
  
I looked up at Rowen. My head hurt. "I don't know…I was just walking through some woods by my house and it was suddenly with me…and then they killed them! Oh..god.." I whispered, shaking my head and clutching the bed sheets.  
  
I felt hands on my shoulders. "Please, tell me who they killed….who are they?"  
  
I shook my head some more. "It was after I got this jewel. They came that night. They killed my family. Two men in strange armors. One with a weird mask and eye patch. The other green hair and pale skin."  
  
"Sekhmet." Sage said.  
  
"Dais." Kento growled.  
  
My eyes widened. "You know them?" I got a little suspicious suddenly, but that feeling floated away when I remembered the irritation in Sage's voice and the disgust in Kento's.   
  
"Yeah." Kento said darkly. "They're servants of Talpa."  
  
"Talpa?" I asked, blinking in puzzlement.  
  
Kento looked around to the others, then at Ryo.   
  
Ryo nodded and looked back to me. "We're the Ronin Warriors. Defenders of the Mortal Realm and all that is good."   
  
I frowned a bit. Ronin Warriors? Defenders of the Mortal Realm? Was I having some crazy dream? I used to think that these kind of things only happened in made up books. Fairytales. I looked down to the jewel. I could tell my dreams apart from my reality…and this was no dream…  
  
"When you fainted…at the door, you called me by that very name. A Ronin Warrior. How do you know about us?" Ryo asked, brows furrowed.  
  
"I…this orb….it spoke for me." I whispered, still gazing at the wine colored sphere. The kanji symbol shone inside it.   
  
"The symbol of Will…of the Heart." Sage muttered, looking at me. "I don't know how she got a hold of an armor orb or how she can even possibly have one in the first place…but she has one."   
  
"We have to try contacting the Ancient One." Rowen said.  
  
"What if this is just some Dynasty trick?" Kento asked suspiciously.  
  
I looked back and forth from all of them. They thought I was some kind of trap? "I don't know what's going on." I whimpered.   
  
Ryo glanced back to me, giving me a very intent and calculating look before his eyes softened and he sighed. "I don't think she's part of the Dynasty, you guys. Just look at her. This has to be something the Ancient One has arranged…I don't think Talpa can create armor orbs."  
  
"What about Dais' ability to cast illusions?" Kento argued.   
  
"We would sense the magic at work." Ryo countered. "It can't be an illusion and I doubt Dais is strong enough to effect all of us. We've been through his illusions before anyway, and we've stood the test."  
  
All eyes turned to me. "Tell us exactly what you remember about getting the orb." Ryo spoke, softly.  
  
I was scared. They were talking about so many different things. I didn't understand. "I..I went out walking…in the woods by my home, like I usually do. It..was getting dark and I tripped. When I got back up, I saw this colored light…it came closer and closer until I was just holding this orb in my hands. That's all I remember, everything is such…a blur." I stuttered out, feeling on the verge of tears.   
  
Ryo reached a hand out and gently rubbed my back. "It's ok. We'll keep you safe. No one's going to hurt you."  
  
"Say." Rowen said. "I did hear about a family on the news…they were killed. Police said they couldn't find the last child. It was a girl."  
  
"I don't want to see the police." I murmured. "Don't make me go." I said with a shaky voice, tears welling up in my eyes before they spilled out onto my cheeks. "I don't know what's happening! Why me?! I don't understand! I didn't deserve this! I didn't!" I cried, taking the orb and throwing it across the room where it hit the wall and fell down to roll on the floor. I sobbed hysterically. "All I ever did was try to help everybody! I was a good person! I took care of my brother and sister and I made good grades in school!" I babbled.  
  
I was hushed when the one named Cye hurried over and sat down on the bed beside me, taking me into his arms. "Shh, it'll be alright, Ame."  
  
"No..no." I whimpered. "It'll never be alright."  
  
"You're family will always be in your heart, Ame. They'll always be here with you." Cye whispered, rocking me gently.   
  
I took fistfuls of his shirt in my hands, tears still flowing down my cheeks. I felt so lost. What was I going to do? I didn't want to see the police…I..I wanted to be dead with my family.   
  
"If Dais and Sekhmet killed her family...and she saw them, how is she alive?" Kento asked quietly.  
  
Sage spoke for me. "She must of used the armor orb."  
  
I shuddered against Cye, taking a deep breath. "I did. I don't know how though. One moment I was scared and the next…angry. So angry. I wanted to rip them apart for what they did…and…I would've..but they ran. And I don't remember much after that."  
  
"Dais and Sekhmet got their butts kicked by a girl." Kento snickered. "OW!" He yelped as Rowen brought a hand across the back of his head.  
  
"Quit being an idiot." The blue haired Ronin grumbled, glaring at him. This really wasn't the time to be laughing at anything, no matter how funny it was.   
  
The rest of that day was a strange blur of voices and conversation. Of planning and deciding.   
  
I knew I'd have to go to the police. Cye said he'd go with me. I didn't want to. But I had no choice. My mother's parents were still alive. The only related family I had left. They lived on the far east side of Sendai. I would be living there most likely.   
  
With all the talking, it got dark and I had to go to sleep. I would have to go to the police tomorrow. Rowen would try to contact the Ancient One that night and the real questions would be asked.  
  
How did I get this so called armor orb? Why was it formed? And this Talpa, that I only knew as a great enemy so far, was he alive again?  
  
TBC….  
  
Ooohh, spooky. Lol. This story kind of just came to me on a whim. I hope you like it. And if you have any questions, feel free to e-mail me or include them with your review. Thanks for reading.

Some stuff to add in: I think Dais went on the Ronins' side at one point, but I'm going to have him be bad and alive for that matter. If he ever did die. This all takes place a few months or so after the Inferno armor was used to defeat Talpa. (It's been a while since I've seen the show, so bare with me.)  
  
-Aryll 3  
  
P.S. If you liked it, I should have another chapter up by Friday or Saturday.


	2. Friendship

I'm back with another chapter and sooner than I thought. Which is cool. Thanks to the reviewers. The story should start getting better by the next chapter and especially by the 4th if not 3rd.   
  
Through the Dark  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I woke up suddenly to a loud thundering noise that broke off every other two seconds to be followed up by a deep hiss. Opening my eyes, I sat up, turning my head rapidly and stopped my honey hues on the bluish black haired boy from the other day. Kento. I'd gotten to know the boys a little last night and they were all very nice, if some not a bit weird.   
  
Apparently, he'd fallen asleep in a chair beside my bed and he was snoring like no tomorrow. I stared at him with wide eyes, wincing every time he loudly exhaled. "Kento, you sound like a freight train!" I protested, slapping his arm.  
  
His eyes burst open, revealing alert dark blue orbs. He was up in a flash, hands moving into a martial arts position familiar to me. "Come out Dynasty scum! I've caught you red handed and you're about to wish you'd never been bor-" He stopped as he finally seemed to realize that he was in a harmless room with harmless furniture and a very disturbed me.  
  
"Eh…" I shrunk away, pulling the covers up over me. This guy seemed a little lethal. "What were you doing sleeping in a chair?" I asked him, glancing at the minimally cushioned seat.   
  
He was still blinking the sleep away I think and it took him a moment to process the question. "Ah, dang. Sorry, hope I didn't scare you. The guys and I have been keeping watch on you. We know the Dynasty wants you either dead or captured, so we're playing it safe."  
  
I smiled lightly. "Well at least I know you'll be on your feet should something attack mid-snore."   
  
He blushed in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head. "Heh, yeah."  
  
The door opened next and Cye peered in. "Good. You're awake. Breakfast is ready."  
  
"Whoo!" Kento shouted, zooming out the door, somehow avoiding bulldozing Cye.  
  
The auburn haired boy shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh before turning his gaze to me. "We have some of Mia's clothes on that dresser over there for you. We told you about her last night. You'll get to meet her today. Yuli too."   
  
I nodded numbly and he smiled reassuringly before closing the door.   
  
Taking a deep breath, I looked over to the dresser to see a stack of clothes. I'd been so busy last night taking in what the guys were saying that the full extent of my situation didn't hit me until just then and I found myself crying.  
  
I cried for a while, taking this time to mourn for my family and pray for them to have a safe and beautiful passage to the heavens.  
  
I still couldn't believe this had happened to me. I mean, how often did your family just get ripped from your grasp? And in only a matter of seconds.  
  
Wiping my eyes, I sluggishly made my way to the dresser and put on the white Capri's with a baby blue shirt that tied in the front of the neck, the strings reaching a few inches below my collar bone.  
  
Looking in the mirror above the dresser, I frowned. My eyes were red and puffy. My cheeks rosy. My hair was a mess but I noticed a brush on the corner of the dresser and guessed it was for me. So I brushed my hair, glad I still had my scrunchie so I could pull it into a semi-high pony tail. My hair reached about to my hips when it was down.  
  
Examining myself in a long mirror by the left corner of the room, I decided I looked good enough and headed out the door.   
  
I walked slowly down the hall. Light teal carpet with picture frame adorned walls. All the frames held pictures of laughing people. Of a young woman with long brown hair holding a little boy with chili bowlish black hair. Of the guys I talked to last night. I smiled at a particular picture with Cye holding Kento in a headlock who didn't look too happy about it. Ryo, Sage, Rowen and that little boy stood to the side all frozen in laughter. I guessed Mia was the one taking that photo.   
  
Continuing on down the hall, I came to stairs and quietly went down them, reaching the last step and looking around. A large living room to my left and a closed door to the right. I could hear voices down the hall in front of me and I noticed a wide, doorless opening to the right. Must be the kitchen. I could smell breakfast lingering in the air.   
  
I took note of the front door at the end of the hall before entering the kitchen. Everyone went quiet. My honey eyes gazed around at the five Ronins standing over by the counter. Mia sitting at the table with the boy named Yuli. "Morning." I said calmly. "Sorry to have missed breakfast."  
  
There was silence before Kento spoke up. "It's ok. We have some pop tarts if you like those?"  
  
I nodded. "That would be fine." I said, feeling my heart ache a bit. My little brother loved pop tarts. Especially the strawberry ones.   
  
Cye spoke next. "Oh. This is Mia, Ame. And that's Yuli."  
  
I watched him walk over to them, patting Yuli on the head.   
  
"Hi!" The little boy said loudly.   
  
I smiled. "Hello, Yuli. Mia."   
  
"Hello." Mia said kindly.   
  
I could see that Mia was apprehensive about asking me questions. She probably didn't know what to ask without sparking some kind of emotional trigger. Yuli on the other hand, didn't mind.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" The boy said, hopping over to me.  
  
"A little on the west corner of Sendai."   
  
"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like! Me and the guys will protect you from those jerks, don't you worry!" He chirped, hands balled up at his chest.   
  
"Yuli!" Mia scolded in a playful manner from her seat.  
  
I smirked. "Thank you." I murmured, looking up to see Kento popping my breakfast in the toaster and Cye walking over to give me some orange juice. I thanked him and took a seat at the table.   
  
It got silent again. I bet they were uneasy because of my appearance. I knew I still looked like I cried my eyes out. But it couldn't be helped.   
  
"So," Cye said, addressing me, "I was talking with Mia last night when she got home and we decided that it'd be better if Mia went with you to the police station. You could tab her as a friend. It'd look better than me."   
  
I nodded. That was a good idea. But I wasn't sure if I'd be comfortable enough around Mia to act like she was a friend. I barely knew her, which meant I had to try and cram a talk session in with her before we left.   
  
Kento placed the pop tarts in front of me on a plate. "There, bon appetité!"   
  
I smiled at him. He was such a strange character but he made me smile the most out of all of them. "Arigatou."   
  
"No problem, babe."   
  
"Kento." Came the warning growl from Cye.  
  
I laughed. The guys seemed to loosen up after that and the kitchen was hardly considered quiet.   
  
We all talked about different things and I got to know Mia better, Yuli too. Yuli may have been a rowdy kid, but he was pretty cute. He reminded me of my little brother, of course and I was ashamed to catch myself watching him forlornly every now and then.   
  
It got to around two in the afternoon. We talked about what we were going to say and what we were going to do. Me and Mia had hit it off pretty good, and I was glad. She was a really nice person.   
  
As we headed out the front door to the car, we had six boys all waving and shouting goodbye.  
  
With waves of our own, we sped off and headed down the dirt road.  
  
Mia glanced to me out of the corner of her eye. "It's a good thing your armor orb led you to us. Or things could have been complicated. Rowen said the Ancient One told him that you were summoned to fight as the warrior of Will for a good reason. But that's all he said. That we needed you." She sighed. "He'd always so mysterious."  
  
I smiled weakly. "I'll be ready to help you then. You've all been very kind."  
  
She smiled back. "Ryo and the others didn't know each other when they first got their orbs, except for Cye and Kento. They were living together at Kento's and Cye and him are like brothers."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
She nodded. "But they all managed to become really good friends and I'm sure you'll become good friends with all the other Ronins also."   
  
"Yes, they're all very nice." I let out a little giggle. "Funny characters too."  
  
Mia laughed lightly. "Yeah, they are an odd group."  
  
Silence crept up and I took a deep breath. "It's ok to talk to me about anything, Mia. I've accepted my family's death and I know they'll always be in my heart. So please, feel free to talk to me about it."  
  
Mia looked at me in surprise. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to upset you."  
  
"It's ok, you won't."  
  
She paused and smiled kindly. "You're a very strong person. I admire you."  
  
I snorted a bit. "Nah, there isn't much to admire."  
  
"Nonsense. There's a lot." She said seriously, pausing again. "When we get to the station, if things get too hard for you, I'll be there, okay?"  
  
I smiled gratefully. "Okay."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When we reached the station, I could feel my nerves start to go. I started to shiver a little as we walked to the front doors and into the coffee filled atmosphere.   
  
Mia nodded to me and I headed to the front counter.   
  
"Hello, miss. What can I do for you?" A pudgy black officer asked.  
  
"My name's Ame Naruki. Survivor of the Naruki massacre." I responded, watching his eyes get big. He turned around to look at a bulletin board and I saw my picture.  
  
He whipped back around. "Please, stay right there. I'll call detective Marlow, he's the one working with your case."   
  
I nodded, taking in a deep breath. Mia was here and I'm sure my grandparents would be here soon, too. I had nothing to worry about. But then why was I so nervous?  
  
The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur of questions, faces, and phone calls. My grandparents came about an hour and a half later. I was hugged to death and fussed over.   
  
I stayed at the station for a good six hours until they finally released me with my grandparents. The funeral for my family was tomorrow and I felt my heart ache as images of my family's coffins filled my head.   
  
Mia gave me the phone number to her house and we played off the friend bit really good, my grandparents thanking her profusely for taking me in.   
  
I wanted to go with Mia, but my grandparents were nice people. Though the boys and I had talked about the dangers of me being alone around my last remaining family. Dais and Sekhmet could come for me again and I would get a replay of the events the night before. I didn't want that. So we all decided that I would beg to go back over to my Mia's house for a while and hopefully my grandparents would let me.   
  
Other than that, since I had to stay at my grandparents tonight, Rowen and Ryo were going to come and keep watch at the house. I felt bad about them having to sit outside all night, but it was necessary.   
  
The drive to my grandparent's was anything but exciting and I got an earful the whole time. I couldn't blame them though. I was their only grandchild left. I was their daughter's only reminder.   
  
I slept uneasily that night, fearing the events of the next day. My held my armor orb tightly in my right hand. It gave me strength, or it at least helped boost the strength I had. I was sure without its tranquility, I would've lost it. Seeing your family die was horrifying and I stayed up wondering about all the other people who might've had to see what I had to see. Though when I saw a red and blue light shine outside my window, I smiled and managed to fall into a fitful sleep. I had two Ronin Warriors keeping me safe.  
  
TBC….  
  
Thanks a lot to those who reviewed. And yes, I'm going to get some Mia romance in there. Though I'm not sure who I should hook her up with. You guys help me out and include it in your review.   
  
-Aryll 3 


	3. Realizations

Hola people! Thanks so much for your reviews, it's really appreciated! So here's a chapter I dished out just for you when I felt like really writing some Ronin Warriors. I really need to be getting out chapters for my Yugioh stories, but what can I say? I write whenever and whatever when the mood suits me. Xx;;  
  
So yep, enjoy!  
  
Q&A:  
  
1.Why is Ame's armor called "The armor of Will" and then "The armor of Heart?"  
  
That's how the armors work. Take Rowen for instance. He had the "Armor of Strata" but his armor is also "The armor of Life." You get what I mean? Ryo "Armor of Wildfire" and "The Armor of Virtue." You see where this is going? Well yeah. So basically the Kanji symbol that appears on her head is the sign for Heart, while her Armor is based mostly off Will, the Will to keep going, the Will to fight. Heart is merely her more humanly based power. Her compassion and that sort of thing.  
  
Oh also, changed Yuli's name to Ully, cause that's how you spell it!  
  
"Through the Dark"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling strangely empty, even when my grandparent's had stuffed me full to bursting last night, not to mention the take-out I had when I was at the police station.  
  
I knew…this empty feeling wasn't in my stomach…it was in my heart. The weight of my families death rested harder on my conscience than had yesterday and I felt myself begin to panic. What if with every new day it got worse and worse?  
  
What if this feeling became so painful that I would only be able to kill myself to quell it?  
  
I ran shaky fingers through my deep auburn locks. What was I going to do?  
  
My eyes opened from their previously closed, contemplative state to look down at the baby blue quilt that covered me. The only option I had was to stop sleeping…  
  
If I stayed awake maybe that would help? Oh, who was I kidding?  
  
I saw no other choice though, with every passing night, my heart crunched further and further. For now on, I just wouldn't sleep…  
  
My legs slid out from the covers, resting on the hardwood floor. I stood. Today would be long…today would hurt.  
  
If only I had know the full meaning behind those words.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Mia called that morning before me and my grandparents left to the funeral and she told me that she and Cye would be coming while the other Ronins would be fanned out around the area except Kento. He would be watching Ully.  
  
Mia merely told me that Ully should stay because it might be dangerous for him. She and the other Ronins worried about an attack. They seemed to think the Dynasty would strike today. That they were that sick.  
  
Well hey, I knew that they were that sick. They were sick, sadistic bastards since the very moment I laid eyes on them. They were obviously unbothered by the fact that they had killed innocents, why not barge in on the funeral of the very innocents they killed just to further show their colors?  
  
I had a feeling that Ully was staying home for more than the fact that he might be hurt, though. I had heard in my time in their company that Ully often traveled along with the Ronins and had seen some horrible things in the time he spent with them. Horrible things that no kid his age should've had to see.  
  
He handled it well though, and I felt Mia was to be commended for that. She was a very gentle, loving person, a wonderful mother figure. I also heard, just once, that Ully's parents were deceased.  
  
A sharp pain shot through me. I had a bad feeling that Ully's parents didn't just die from natural causes…Mia and the Ronins didn't further the topic.  
  
Once off the phone with Mia, I left with my grandparents. The ride was short and I found myself standing before the row of my mother, father, sister, and brother's coffins before I knew it, the Preacher stating his last sermons.  
  
Cye and Mia stood deathly silent behind me. They knew it, I knew it. My family was really dead. Their coffins lay before me. This was proof. This was the prevailing fact. And as it hit me, I turned and ran off down the hill of the cemetery. I left it all behind as soon as I threw that rose in my mother's coffin.  
  
I ran until I reached the restrooms, bursting into a stall and turning over my breakfast, ignoring the strangely familiar smell as I entered.  
  
The whole moment only hit me after I was done heaving my buttered toast and I had washed my mouth and hands. That smell…  
  
With a inescapable cry, I turned to dart for the door, but he was already standing there. My eyes widened and my breath caught, my heart racing. I couldn't speak.  
  
I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling and his amused laughter only confirmed his expression. "Hello again, Warrior of the Heart. I feel such dread for you on this day."  
  
My face contorted into a disgusted grimace. I turned to threats. "I'll…I'll send you packing like before, Dias…I-I have the Ronin Warriors with me." I stuttered.  
  
There was silence before he laughed again. A loud, excited laugh. "I knew that…unfortunately….they have their hands full."  
  
I swear my heart skipped a beat. "W-What?"  
  
His eyes crinkled in merriment. "Our Sekhmet, Cale and Lady Kayura have greeted them, along with a few old metal friends of theirs."  
  
I was confused. I had heard about Cale and Lady Kayura, but the Ronins told me that they had been freed or at least weren't with Talpa anymore. What was going on? "You-You're lying!"  
  
"Why would I lie about something of this sort? I would not be standing before you if this information were not true." He chuckled and then his eyes suddenly narrowed. "Now…come with me or I'll make you."  
  
I backed up a few steps, shaking my head. "No. I won't!" And then I made a dash for the window. The window though small, like the size of a bus window, allowed me enough space to get my body through, but I only had half of my body out the window before my legs were suddenly grabbed and I was pulled back.  
  
With a piercing scream, I scrabbled at the earth, dragging clumps of dirt and grass with me. The only response I received was the far off voice of Cye as he cried my name.  
  
My head painfully hit the window sill as Dias rudely thrust me back into the restroom, throwing me across the small area and into the opposite wall.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
I saw the door beside me and stood abruptly even though my head was reeling and sped out the door.  
  
My fingers fumbled in my pocket, my heart racing as the loud crack of blasted concrete erupted behind me. It was quite clear that Dias hadn't bothered to use the door.  
  
I finally closed my hand around my armor orb and prayed to the heavens that it work, but before I could even mentally say "Heavenly Father," I was whacked on the hip by an armored arm and sent flying sideways into the dirt.  
  
The breath was completely knocked out of me and I could only curl into a ball, mouth hanging open, lungs desperately trying to suck in some oxygen.  
  
This was all happening too fast and Dias' form was only a blur above me seeing as my eyes were clouded with pained tears.  
  
"See, this is why you should've just come quietly, Heart." He told me coldly, steel toed boot nudging me in the gut.  
  
I shrunk further into a ball, willing my breath to come, even if it was in short, wheezing gasps. "G-Go…to…Hell." I spat out.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
I'd barely managed to finish off the L's in Hell before I was sailing across the grassy front yard of the cemetery wishing my big mouth had stayed shut.  
  
For once in the span of the last three minutes I wasn't plowing into dirt or concrete. I was caught by arms. Very strong arms.  
  
The figure that caught me stumbled back muttering a surprised, "Woah!"  
  
A small voice continued after. "Ah, Kento, be careful!"  
  
My eyes snapped open and I was looking into concerned blue eyes. Kento turned his face away, addressing Ully, which I now saw standing a few feet away, jumping from one foot to the other and staring nervously at Dias who was fuming half a football field away from us.  
  
"Go, Ully! I want you to hide and don't come out till I call you, okay?"  
  
Ully nodded his head vigorously, chili bowl hair flopping up and down. He was out of sight in a few seconds.  
  
Kento looked down to me, though I knew he was watching Dias, too. From what I saw, the hideously armored jerk wad was just standing there looking apprehensive and snide at the same time. "Are you okay?"  
  
I took a raspy breath, trying to get my vocal cords to work, but I only managed a meager, "..just...dandy.."  
  
He smirked, pushing my bangs from my face. "Don't worry, his ass is mine." He growled before setting me under a tree and patting my cheek softly. "Just hold on, I'll be back before you know it and Dias'll be mowing the lawn."  
  
I would've giggled…but yeah.  
  
I watched intently as Kento armored up, and he wasted no time to change from his sub-armor into his full armor.  
  
He charged at Dias and weapons clashed. They were jumping back and forth like grasshoppers and suddenly Kento was sent slamming into the ground, a scythe hooked to a chain following after. Kento was quick though and jumped from his earthy imprint so the weapon met soil and became stuck for a second.  
  
Dias appeared a ways off from Kento, his arm jerking back, the weapon slinging over to him and into his grasp.  
  
My honey orbs locked onto Kento's face and when he looked to me, I gave him an expression that read "I thought you could cream this guy?"  
  
He responded with a "Yeah, I thought so, too," look.  
  
Panic seized me as Dias charged and sent Kento stumbling backwards from the force. A flash of ruby red light caught my eye at that moment and I noticed a strange jewel that adorned the chest plate of Dias' armor.  
  
I had a feeling something was assisting Dias, making him stronger, and there was no choice but for me to don my armor and help out. I just hoped I could stand first.  
  
Groaning, I put one leg under me and pushed slowly, standing shakily, holding onto the trunk of the tree I was resting under for support. My vision blurred for a moment and then cleared.  
  
Grabbing my orb, I held it out in my palm and narrowed my eyes. Letting go of the tree, I stumbled a bit and managed to stand on my own. Then following Kento, I called forth my armor and was suited up and ready to go.  
  
The structure of the suit helped the pain in my limbs considerably, but it hurt to walk since the armor was a tad bit heavy.  
  
I ignored the pain though and sought an opening in the battle before me.  
  
I caught it as Dias clanged his scythe with Kento's Nunchuku which prompted them both to separate and jump away. I instantly charged Dias, but halfway to him I realized that I was rather weaponless.  
  
Before, when I'd kicked his and Sekhmet's hides, I was inexplicably pissed and it didn't matter what I used to impale them with. All I remember was light though and I wasn't sure how to use it again.  
  
As soon as I thought it though, a large circular object appeared in my hands. Another was on my back, sheathed. I took only a moment to examine the weapon. It had a handle and a deadly blade curved and bent out from the opposite side to which was the place I held.  
  
The only thing that came to mind was, "Frisbee?" before my right arm was moving itself and the disc was sent swooping at Dias, a wine colored aura permeating around it.  
  
Dias was caught off guard by my forwardness and received a gutful, his bulky body soaring through the air and into some trees.  
  
Kento ran up beside me, a skeptical look on his face. "Thanks-" was all he got out before we were both smacked by two aura boosted scythes. Yay, dirt again. It wasn't as bad this time, I mean, who would really suffer much damage in armor like this?  
  
The feeling of protection gave me courage and unless Dias planned to drop an entire building on me there was no stopping me.  
  
There was obviously no stopping Kento either and with our combined force we sent Dias sprinting through the woods and out of our sight. We were both gasping for breath after, but we wasted no time in dashing off to find the others.  
  
We came upon a hectic scene next to the burial grounds of my family. Cale, Sekhmet, Lady Kayura, and about five walking cans were giving Ryo, Rowen, Cye, and Sage a hard time.  
  
And by hard, I mean appalling. Sage was busy trying to keep a barrier up around my grandparents and the dozen other relatives or friends that had attended the funeral, since the other Ronins and their enemies were sending stuff flying everywhere.  
  
Cye was battling with Cale. Lady Kayura was crossing blades with Ryo, and Rowen was being ganged up on by the five metal monsters and Sekhmet.  
  
Kento and I exchanged looks and with a nod he split off to the side to help Cye who was having a harder time than any of the other Ronins. The most logical thing for me to do was to help Rowen, so I split off in that direction and unsheathed my weapons, both discs in my hands. I sent them flying like I had practiced with them all my life.  
  
Though I saw something in Kento's eyes before we leapt away and I knew it was his confusion at the current events. He knew just as well as I knew, if not better that Lady Kayura and Cale weren't suppose to be with Talpa. I'm sure this matter would be talked about after the fight.  
  
I had three tin cans down in a matter of a minute and met backs with Rowen who was panting heavily. "Good thing you and Kento came when you did or we'd be Dynasty dessert."  
  
I smirked. "I was almost dessert myself if it wasn't for Kento."  
  
Rowen laughed softly. "Good thing he never listens to what we say!" And with that he was off, his golden bow striking Sekhmet's twin blades.  
  
I smiled at Rowen's remark. Kento had been told to stay at the house and watch Yuli, and he did not listen. This would be the first fact I would learn about Kento and I would see many other times similar to this.  
  
Easily exposing of the last two metal monsters, I leapt to Rowen's aid, striking Sekhmet in the back, which in turn, prompted Rowen to strike him in the front and we were literally playing ping pong with the deadly master of Venom.  
  
Lady Kayura was starting to lose her upper hand on Ryo and with Cale out numbered by one thanks to Kento, the Dynasty scum had no choice but to retreat. And retreat they did like a big group of punished puppies.  
  
I saw the look on all the Ronins faces. They all smiled and I knew they all bet that Talpa would be pissed.  
  
Now that the commotion was over, I realized the down side to this. My grandparents were sitting behind Sage, cowering in shock and crying. I could faintly hear them mumbling my name, but they were hunched over, not even daring to look.  
  
Sage nodded his head sharply to the side and I got the hint. I hurried and left the area, before I was noticed.  
  
I waited by the restrooms acting as if I was scared and confused which wasn't too hard.  
  
My grandparents, relatives, and family's friends all found me, everyone was talking at once. Everyone thanking the lord I was alive and that those strange people hadn't seriously injured me.  
  
Unfortunately, I was already suffering the beginnings of a large bruise to my right hip and a few others in various places.  
  
The rest of the day was a blur, like it had been lately. The police were miffed when the people who attended the funeral merely went on about armored people coming and blasting stuff, and then more coming, trying to help them. I smiled when the majority of them just went on about Sage and what a righteous man he was, how he protected them fearlessly, even if they didn't know him. I would have to tell Sage about that sometime.  
  
I followed the plan though and begged my grandparents to let me stay at Mia's and after a lot of fussing they finally agreed to it. I felt bad about it, but they soon insisted I take a break away from memories of home life and stayed in the comfort of my friends' arms for a while.  
  
Cye drove by and picked me up. I threw my things in the back and got in.  
  
There was silence until the car turned from my grandparent's driveway.  
  
"Today was pretty hectic." Cye commented.  
  
"Tell me about it." I sighed, rubbing my side and wincing.  
  
Cye glanced over to me. "You're hurt."  
  
I looked back at him and then down, frowning. "…I didn't know how to use my armor orb till Kento arrived…I was slapped around quite a bit."  
  
Cye's expression was solemn. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."  
  
I looked to him in alarm. "It's not your fault, you had your hands full."  
  
He shook his head, eyes pained. "..that's no excuse.."  
  
I scowled at him. "Now's not the time, Cye. You did your best, you had no choice. Things happen often times that you can't control and what happened today was uncontrollable."  
  
He gazed over to me as we stopped at a red light. A tiny smile dawned his lips. "You have a lot of courage. You'll make a good Ronin."  
  
I smiled back. "I hope so."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I found out afterwards from me and Cye's conversation in the car that Cye had been careful not to just armor up in front of those people. They had all been careful and no one was the wiser to who had saved them today, not to mention that they were practically standing before them.  
  
Once in the house, the same question rang through all our minds. What happened with Lady Kayura and Cale?  
  
It was agreed though, when we heard Ully's loud snoring, that we were all too tired to carry on any further conversation and it was decided that the subject would be brought up tomorrow.  
  
Mia came up before I went to sleep and helped put some medicinal cream on my bruises and other injuries. Then with a motherly smile she helped get me into bed since I was limping now do to the souring of my bruises, and she tucked me in.  
  
She whispered a soft goodnight and turned out the light. I smiled.  
  
A few minutes later as I was falling asleep, I think I heard Mia and Ryo talking outside my door. They spoke in hushed voices, but I could tell they were saying goodnight. I felt embarrassed when I heard a noise that sounded much like a kiss.  
  
So Mia and Ryo did have something together? I had wondered when we were leaving the cemetery and Ryo was fussing over her, while she only smiled warmly at him and insisted that she was fine.  
  
With that last thought lingering in my mind, I feel asleep. But something bugged me at the edges of my mind.  
  
It was too late though, I was in the land of dreams before I remembered my vow to never sleep again…  
  
TBC….  
  
WOW-IE! Right? That was a long chapter!  
  
I can't believe myself! Hehe. Well yeah, you guys have any questions, just include it in your review or e-mail me at  
  
Thanks guys!  
  
-Aryll :3 


End file.
